Enchanted Love
by tears flow softly
Summary: Dominic, Char and Ella's son, is 18. He has yet to find himself a bride. His father will pick him a spouse if Dominic doesnt soon. *Kaylee is from a parallel universe, and happened to fall from the sky. While out riding, they both meet each other. R/R
1. The Beginning of Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Ella Enchanted characters. If I did I would be a writing genious, but, alas, I dont and I'm not.  
  
The Beginning of Everything  
  
  
Prince Dominic walked down the corridor of his palace slowly. He wasnt in a hurry to get where he was heading. His father, King Charmont was about to talk to him about his reing and the fact that he was 18 and didnt have any suggestions for a wife.  
  
  
"Dominic." His father started. "We're here to talk about your lack of spouse." Dominic rolled his eyes. "If you have no one in mind, I can produce many beautiful females willing to marry you." His father picked up a long parchment from the table he was standing next too. "Lets see..." his father said scrolling down the page. "Ah, a Maiden Regalia, Inestia..." Dominic couldnt hold it in. "Father!!" he bursed out. Dominics outburst broke his fathers train of thought. He put the parchment down. "Yes?" he asked. Dominic sighed and looked to the floor.  
  
  
"Father, why must you do this?" Char looked at his son quizically. "Father, you were allowed to love! And you make me marry someone? How can you do that Father!!" Dominic yelled. His fathers shoulders drooped. "Your right son." he said so softly, Dominic had to strain to hear it. "I'm not giving you the chance for love. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I dont want to deny you the happiness I had with your mother." Dominic went to his fathers side. He put his arm around him. "Father, I'll find someone. Dont worry."  
  
*SEVERAL MILES AWAY*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A young female voice screamed as she propelled to the ground. "AIRE! STOP ME PLEASE!!" As if responding to her request she hovered in midair 10 feet from the ground. "Ok Aire, put me down now OK?" Again she was falling. "SOFTLY" she she yelled. Just as she hit the ground a large pillow appeared and she landed on it with a thump. "Thanks Aire." she said sarcastically, rubbing her backside.  
  
*A FEW HOURS LATER*  
  
Dominic decided to take a nice long ride on his horse Scarlet. He went down a secluded path. Suddenly he heard a soft feminine voice singing a song he couldnt recognise. He walked his horse around a corner and to his surprise, there was a young lady dancing on her horse. No saddle or anything. And the horse didnt even care! "What?" he murmured. The young female noticed him and stopped dancing. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'Aire down.' She nimbly jumped off her horse to greet him. 


	2. SORRY!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo Sorry it has take nme this long to update. But, (heres the catch) I will put this up, and if it stays (since my other updates didnt) wednesday by the latest will be when I have the new chapter. 


	3. The Meeting

I am so sorry it took this long!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kaylee (who is one of my alter egos), Aire and the plot.  
  
Ok, It has come to my attention that people want to know who 'Aire' is. She is like a faerie,only not. She's like wind. But she has every magical power ever! When I make up fantasies in my head, I always have Aire in them. Because that way, I can do anything. And if any of you know spanish, aire means air.  
Previously:  
Dominic decided to take a nice long ride on his horse Scarlet. He went down a secluded path. Suddenly he heard a soft feminine voice singing a song he couldnt recognise. He walked his horse around a corner and to his surprise, there was a young lady dancing on her horse. No saddle or anything. And the horse didnt even care! "What?" he murmured. The young female noticed him and stopped dancing. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'Aire down.' She nimbly jumped off her horse to greet him.  
  
"Uh, hi." the girl said. Dominic could only stare. She was beautiful. Her wavy auburn hair went past her shoulders, and when the light hit it, it shined magnificentally. Her blue-gray eyes were like a storm over an ocean. But they werent cold and mean, but kind and compassionate. She saw him looking at her and blushed, giving her a pink glow in the cheeks. Suddenly, Dominic remembered his manners (growing up as a prince taught you lots of those). He bowed, not taking his eyes off of her. "I'm, er, Nic." he stated, hoping she didnt know his description as a prince. But she didnt. She held out her hand, which he took and smiled brightly. "I'm Kaylee. Its nice to meet you Nic."  
*And then as they usually do in fairy tales, they talked until the wee night hours.*  
Dominic jumped up. "Oh no!" Kaylee looked at him concered. "Whats wrong?" Dominic shook his head. How can I tell her I missed a banquet tonight! She thinks I'm a farmers son! He thought. He gaver her a weak smile. "I, uh, forgot to do my chores." Kaylee brightened quickly. "I'll help." Dominic shook his head. "NO! I'll do it. Goodbye!" he yelled jumping on his horse and galloping away. He stopped and turned his horse around. "I'll meet you here, at noon tomorrow!"  
Kaylee smiled. Thats odd, she thought. Oh well. "Aire, dont we have to be somewhere tonight?" A sudden wind tickled her face. "Ok, I get it. Stable the horse, will ya?" she asked. The horse dissapeared. "Great, not lets be off." A cool breeze picked her up and they flew away.  
Dominic ran inside the castle. He smiled to himself. I met a nice girl, and I didnt get caught. He was pretty proud of himself. His father walked up to him. "Dominic, my son. Glad you come come. We're having a guest for the next few days. I want you to be corteous and show her around. Take her to lunch tomorrow." Char smiled. "Yes, take her to lunch. Noon would be fine."  
Dominic's head drooped. What about Kaylee? he said to himself. He went up to his room and fell asleep, dreaming about girls who danced on horses and spoke to the air.  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter isnt great. I've been writing lots of children stories for my cousins so I'm stuck on the very simple dialect. Review, tell if you hated it, loved it, or just wanted to chat. If you have any little tidbits of info, let me know. In a couple chapters I'm going to have a big dance, if you want to be there, email me. Tell me your personality and your name. Check my profile for the address.  
  
~Kaylee~ 


End file.
